


PXJ Bingo ficlets

by AtomicNovaBomb



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ProwlxJazz Anniversary 2020, Random characters thrown in here and there, Suggestive Themes, i'll add more as they come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNovaBomb/pseuds/AtomicNovaBomb
Summary: Collection of short fics for the ProwlxJazz anniversary 2020.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 49
Kudos: 100
Collections: ProwlxJazz Anniversary 2020





	1. Virgin Widow

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Leaning back, the silver mech gave the other an easy grin while tracing a digit along the rim of his glass of highgrade. Optics focused on watching the green liquid swirl for a moment. “Don’t know who I did right by to get you by my side.” 

He extended his EMF field to mingle with the other’s as he downed the rest of his drink in one go. Missing the happy flutter of doorwings in the process.

“I think it’s the other way around truly.” The other murmured softly as he watched the black visor focus back on him. “You saved me Jazz. You showed me how to move on, how to love again.” 

Jazz’s grinned widened, setting his glass down on the small table that resided between their chairs and leaned forward. Taking Prowl’s servo into his own and pressing a kiss to the top of it. “I can’t take credit for that, love. You did that on your own. I gave you some helpful nudges.” Entwining their digits before tugging Prowl up and out of his seat. Bringing the black and white mech to sit on his lap.

The small smile that broke Prowl’s face warmed Jazz’s spark to the core as he looked up at the bigger mech. Using his free servo to trace invisible patterns along the white thigh. “Let me love you?”

Prowl leaned forward, pressing the crest of his helm against Jazz’s own helm, squeezing their entwined servos. Teeking the want and need in his lover’s field “I trust you.”

“Let me show you how good it can be yeah, lover?” Jazz squeezed his lover’s thigh as he pulled his field in close. “As much as I want to blow your processor here, let's take it somewhere a bit more private.”

He got a quick flushed nod in agreement, letting Prowl pull their servos apart as he rose. Letting his engine rev lowly while hopping up to his own pedes. Running a digit along the length of one of Prowl’s doorwings as he walked past and went to the door of the balcony. “Come on Prowler.” Chuckling as he could heard the sputtering of Prowl’s own engine followed by the soft pede steps and trailed after him.

Prowl followed his smaller lover inside, his doorwings mildly twitching with his building anxiety. Mingling with Jazz’s field as it extended to relax him. He hadn’t even noticed when he had started looking down. That was until he walked straight into his lower’s back when Jazz had stopped at the entrance to their bedroom. 

“I-..”

“Relax Prowler.” Jazz chuckled lowly as he turned around. Wrapping his arms low around Prowl’s waist. “You said you trusted me right? I know it’s a jump Prowler. But I’m here to catch you know matter what.” He slowly took a few steps back into their bedroom. Having it already mapped in his processor, he easily avoided everything in his way. 

“Let me love you babe, let me show you everything. All at your pace. Promise. So, trust me?”

Prowl vented deeply, leaning his helm back and shutting his optics for a moment. Smiling upwards, he nods. “Love me.”

“Thought you’d never say.” Jazz grinned and stepped back until the back of his knees hit the edge of the berth and took them both down.


	2. Secret baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some AU where Jazz is an up and becoming famous musician with Blaster and has a relationship hidden from public view with Prowl

The powerful engine to the speeder quieted down as it slowed to a stop in front of a quaint home in a private residential area. He took a moment to look around before shifting out into root mode and answering his friend on comm.

::Everything's smooth and settled from here Blaster mech. Already signed and ready for the next album release. And until then, no more shows, no more signings. Nothing. Finally get to take a step back and chill.:: Jazz’s excited almost seeping through the comm while he rocked back and forth on his pedes. Keeping his optics glued to the light that shined from his home.

::Frag yeah. I ain't gonna be allowed to move from a giant symbiote pile for the next couple of cycles:: Blaster's deep chuckles flowed through the comm, ::If I don't answer your comm calls after a while it's 'cause I was peacefully put out of my misery by my own creations.:: 

With a snort, Jazz shook his helm with a content smile ::Ah, what a way to go mech. I'll make sure to make you seem at least decent in your eulogy.::

::Wow thanks mech, I really appreciate it. Anyways, I'll let you go. You got a really mech waitin' for you and I have a nice berth calling my name. See ya Maestro.::

::Yeah yeah, have a nice dark cycle. I'll comm you in a couple cycles and see what's going on:: And with that Jazz ended the comm connection, he stretched his arms over his helm while he made his way to the front door. Letting himself in.

Poking his helm into the living room area, he saw no one but did see the holo-screen on and playing some action movie on low volume.

Jazz’s attention went to the kitchen where his audios caught the sound of someone moving about. He hummed a low tune as he walked over and found himself looking at the back of a colorful Praxian that was bent over on the counter, messing with what he believed was their energon press.

"Better not be breaking my things Smokey."

He got a twitch of a doorwing and a rude gesture without Smokescreen turning away from the messing with the press. Mimicking what Jazz said before peering over his shoulder to look at him. "Excuse me but it was already broken by the time I got here." 

Rolling his optics behind his visor, the black and white mech stepped up beside Smokescreen and pushed a single button on the machine before it beeped and began working. "It's not broken. It's well loved and used is what it is.” He motioned to the press before patting the top lightly, his field brushing Smokescreen’s with his amusement “Perfectly fine.”

Smokescreen chuckled and shook his head, pushing himself off of the counter. Pointing from the press to Jazz before waggling his digit in front of Jazz’s face. “I’m still convinced you’re part of some dark magic cult thing. So how’d your cult meet and greets go? From what I saw in the datanet, you and Blaster had a great time. Your fans too.”

“It was amazing, better than either one of us could ever imagine. Lots of pretty sights” Jazz nodded “But I can say I’m real happy to be back home. Relax and not worry about mobs anymore. Eh for the most part at least.”

Smokescreen nodded as he watched the energon press slowly drip into the mug below. “I know you’re basically dying to go see him. So since you’re on your way, take his energon yeah? I was just waiting for mine but here.” As he spoke he nudged a mug with steaming energon in it towards Jazz.

“ ‘Course thanks for watching them.” The black and white mech picked up the mug and gave the other a quick two digit wave before turning on his heel and making his way through his home. Careful to not spill a drop until he reached his bedroom. Not sparing a moment before walking straight in and stopping a few steps away from the berth. Appreciating the sight of his lover resting towards the door with their sparkling smushed between his chest and a pillow. 

He kept his pede steps light while walking over, setting the mug down on the bedside nightstand. Carefully sitting on the edge, gently tracing a digit lightly along the soft chin of his creation. Cooing softly as he watched him press into the touch. 

With his attention on his creation, his missed Prowl waking and watching with dim optics.

“I didn’t think you’d be back for another few cycles at least.” Prowl’s voice was thick with recharge as he slowly pushed himself up, engine giving a low purr as Jazz’s picked up their creation to keep him from moving.

“Everything got settled early so me and Blaster decided to just come back home. Can’t keep me away for long Prowler.” Jazz grinned as he cradled their creation against his own chest, keeping a servo between the tiny nubs on his back that would soon enough be his doorwings. “Or from baby Blue either.”

With a larger smile, Jazz pressed a kiss to Bluestreak’s helm before reaching over and pecking Prowl’s lips quickly. “You know how much I hate leaving you two. You are my life.”

Prowl caresses Jazz’s chin before dropping his servo down to rest over Bluestreak’s much smaller one. “And I understand how much your career means to you, you worked this hard to get where you are.” He cocked his helm to the side with a small smile, “I am more than content to sit on the sidelines with Bluestreak while you keep going. We’ll be here cheering you on no matter what.”

“Primus I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” 

“You are you, that’s all I needed.”

Jazz chuckled softly and gave Prowl a warm smile as he settled to press against his lover’s side. Keeping Bluestreak over his spark, content to simply hold his son and listen to his quiet chirps “Get some more ‘charge Prowler. I’m not going anywhere any time soon. Promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) thanks for reading


	3. Opposites Attract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a thought, don't know where it went.

Smokescreen leaned back in on his couch, entwining his digits behind his helm as he struggled to keep from doubling over in laughter. Though his field was a different story and his amusement was clear as day. “You know when I pictured you two meeting. I would have never bet on you ending up like this.” 

He took one glance at the pair and his resolve broke. Letting out a few loud laughs that drowned out the protests and exclamations from both of them. Smokescreen waved a servo towards them while shaking his helm, motioning towards the pair of stasis cuffs currently present on both his younger brother’s wrist and on his best friend’s wrist too. “How? How did you even manage this? Don’t you have the code to unlock that Prowl” 

Considering Prowl was a rookie enforcer, he should have had the codes. The cuffs seemed enforcer grade to Smokescreen. But a shake of Prowl’s head ended that thought.

“No.These,” Prowl raised his bound wrist, forcing Jazz to lift his own, “We’re wiped and reset. I don’t have any code that has worked. I’ve tried.” He dropped their joined wrists, narrowing his optics at the ground. 

Smokescreen turned his attention to his friend, motioning for him to talk. “Well if you can’t get it off. Why is it on you two in the first place?” He paused to let Jazz speak before holding a servo and shaking his helm. “Actually Jazz, why are you cuffed to my brother of all mechs?”

Said accused mech held up a single digit on his free servo, “First of all, I knew you had a brother. But I didn’t know he was your brother. Two, uh he was trying to arrest me in a club. But I uh.. panicked?“ 

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge, not missing the annoyed glace Prowl gave his cuffed partner nor the tiny flick of a doorwing, “So you, in a panic. Cuffed yourself to my enforcer brother instead.” 

There was a moment of silence as Smokescreen took it in before he looked at Jazz with a face of utter confusion. “What?”

“Yes. But!” Jazz raised both his servos up, pulling Prowl’s with it. “I might have tried to switch Prowl’s cuffs with some I had. But I might have gotten it mixed up and ended up with these instead of the ones I had...um.” He glanced at Prowl, quite aware of what he was spilling, “Jerry-rigged to open at my own code.”

“If these are yours, then why don’t you get them off?” Prowl was now blatantly giving Jazz a cold stare. His doorwings hiked up a few inches higher on his back.

“That’s where the problems start, Prowler. ‘Cause, you see these.” Jazz dug around in his subspace for a moment before fishing out a pair of stasis cuffs that dangled off his digits. “These are the ones I set up. The ones on are wrists on the other servo. I have no clue where they came from.” 

“Primus help up.” Smokescreen shook his helm in amusement, “We’re going to need it. But I am gonna bet this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. One I have no clue how it’s going to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks :)


	4. Scandal induced marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same au as secret child

Spread out lazily on the couch in their home, Jazz relaxes with Bluestreak recharging on his chest. His attention was on a cartoon that played on the holo-screen that he had put on for Bluestreak when the little one had been awake. Gently running a digit aling his son’s back in a soothing motion.

His visor dimmed as he began drifting off into recharge, the sounds from the show and chirps from Blue both pulling him deeper. Until the alert of an incoming comm, startling him to full consciousness. Moving a servo over Blue, he ensured he hadn’t accidentally woken him before checking to see the ID. 

Jazz worry left the moment he saw Blaster’s name flashing at him, he didn’t hesitate in answering after that. ::Hey Blaster mech, what’s going on?::

::Jazz. You haven’t seen the news outlets? Almost every social media has your face plastered all over it right now. And for once it ain’t a good thing:: The seriousness in Blaster’s voice froze Jazz’s spark. There were very few times he’s ever heard him speak that way. Each time had been some of the most important times of their lives. ::Look at it, Jazz. You aren’t gonna like it::

::Alright relax, let me just go set Blue down real quick before I have a spark attack over what’s going on:: He gave a quiet chuckle, a feeble attempt at lightening up the situation while he rose. Grabbing a blanket folded neatly on the arm of the couch, courtesy of Prowl, and wrapped Bluestreak up before setting him on the couch.::Alright, you said everywhere right?::

::Yea, just look up your name mech, trust me. You’ll see it. It’ll be the first that pops up anywhere.:

Nodding despite Blaster not being able to see him, Jazz steeled himself as he got onto the datanet and searched his own alias. The dread coming back full force before being replaced with anger. ::What the frag Blaster!::

::I know Jazz. What I don’t know is who took the image and who published it first. I’m tryin’ to find out. I promise.::

Jazz clenched his jaw as he looked at article after article plastered with images of himself and Prowl. Each title some rendition of a claim that he was being blackmailed into a relationship. He skimmed through several before speaking again. ::How’d they even come up with these things? This, this is all lies!::

::Frag yeah it’s lies, but Jazz remember.They don’t know what we know about you two. Don’t do anything brash yeah? Already got our manager looking into this too, we’ll figure this out.::

Slumping his shoulder, Jazz rubbed either side of his visor. ::I’m going to need to talk with Prowl over this and figure out what to do. This is going to tarnish his own career if we don’t set it straight. Frag if I’ll ever let that happen.::

Blaster chuckled softly, ::I don’t doubt that you’ll clear it in the most you way possible. Just don’t do anything real stupid please.::

::I’m not making any promises, mecha are going to be talking back about my Prowler and that’s not allowed.:: Jazz released a huff before he focused on the sound of the door opening, ::Speaking of. I’m going to have to let you go. Prowl’s here. We gotta talk about it now. Talk later Blaster.::

He cut the comm and rose back to his pedes, picking Bluestreak up as the little one began to whine and squirm in his burrito of blankets. Pressing a kiss to the center of his small chevron before making his way over to Prowl.

“Prowler, we need to talk.” Jazz didn’t miss the way Prowl froze for a moment, confusion growing in his field. “It’s nothing you did, but it is about us.”  
“What happened while I was out?” He frowned and held his servos out, taking the chirping Blue from Jazz’s arms to settle him over his own spark. Gently caressing the growing doorwings.

“Don’t know how, but a fragging paparazzi bot snagged a picture of us and put together a string of lies that doesn’t put you in a real good light Prowler.” Jazz gave a soft smile at the look he got for cursing in front of Blue.

The Praxian lowered his doorwings, frowning as he fully took in what Jazz had said, “How? We were so careful.”

“Can’t be perfect Prowler, it was bound to happen. Just happened in a real bad way.” Jazz shook his helm, gently rubbing the side of Prowl’s own helm. “But you know what, frag them.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to your career because of us.”

“Don’t you even dare go that way Prowler, I’ll give up everything for you and Blue in a sparkbeat.” He wrapped his arms around Prowl’s wasit and tugged him close. Pursing his lips in thought before grinning. “Bond with me.”

Wide optics stared back at Jazz for a moment, “What? Yes, I would love to. But why now?”

“Let me show the world how much you mean to me. Frag everyone who thought everyone one.” Jazz grinned widely as he leaned back, taking in the view of his lover and sparkling. “Both of you, it’s about time I showed the world who took my spark.”

“So Prowler, will you be my conjunx endura?”

“I’d thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments <3 really makes these all worth it


	5. Someone makes a bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled sorry

“Who’s doing what now?”

“We’re taking bets.” Smokescreen leaned forward, grin plastered on his face as he turned his attention to the new faces coming to the table. Fanning his servos out on the table.

“Over what?” Sideswipe asked, having just joined up and not having a single clue as to what anyone was talking about.

“Whether or not Prowl and Jazz are in a relationship and how long until they admit to it.” Smokescreen raised an optic ridge as he looked at Sideswipe. “You want in?”

“Frag yeah, they aren’t together. There’s no way they’re together.” Sideswipe bobbed his helm as he pulled out a seat and plopped himself down “I’ll put in some high quality highgrade.” 

Sunstreak stepped up from behind, hitting the back of his brother’s helm before crossing his arms over his chest. “They’re fragging, guaranteed.”

Chuckling Smokescreen nodded, “One for each got it.” He fanned out his doorwings, watching mechs move about the rec room. More than content to be playing this game, he would win no matter what. Though no else had to know that. It was their fault for forgetting Prowl was his brother.

They also didn’t need to know that he had been with his brother and Jazz as they proposed to each other so long ago in Praxus, no one had to know. So for now he listened and watched as others came and went. Each placing their own bets and arguing over who was right or wrong.

It was his source of entertainment these cycles. He knew that most of the officers were aware of Prowl’s and Jazz’s preexisting relationship, no true harm or damage was being done. Not too mention he had asked his brother prior to this and received an a-okay or as close to one as Prowl would give. 

So as he listened to everyone, Smokescreen grinned. He’d already won.


	6. Amnesia

With a pace of a mech on a mission, Jazz ignored everyone and anyone that stood between him and the meday. He had just returned from an extended off base mission, so he looked like   
absolute slag. But he knew that was only part of the reason why mecha were staring as he went by.

When he had boarded the transport with MIrage and Hound, the first thing he became aware of was the thick tension filling the small space. Jazz had tried to lighten the mood with some tired quips and remarks. Though it didn’t get him anywhere, his exhaustion added with new annoyance got to him and barked at his friends, demanding for an answer.

He regretted asking when the response he got from them was that Prowl had been injured during the last battle. And while he hadn’t necessarily taken much physical damage, or at least according to anyone present at the battle.He had been struck by an experimental weapon the Decepticons had decided to debut at the time. The same weapon that Jazz had been sent in decacycles prior to get information on. 

The rest of the ride back to base remained as tense as before, leaving Jazz to stew in his own thoughts as they ran rampant in his own processor. Ruling out the most out there possibilities but leaving himself with more questions than answers.

He knew his mechs couldn’t have gotten the answers, they were most likely keeping it away from everyone but the officers. But seeing as how Jazz was third in command, it wouldn’t be kept away from him.

Which was why he was headed straight for the medbay upon arrival. The doors opened to an empty front, Jazz looked around. Spotting Ratchet’s back near the private rooms in the back of the medbay. “Ratchet, the frag is going on?” He called out as he made his way over.

Ratchet held up a servo, quieting anything else before it left Jazz’s mouth. It was at that moment that Optimus stepped out of the room they were standing in front of.

“Jazz, it’s good to see you’ve returned to us safely.” Optimus regarded Jazz with warm optics and set a large servo over the smaller mech’s shoulder. Giving him a light squeeze, “It’s safe to assume you’re here for Prowl, friend?”

Jazz nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, “Mirage and Hound told me he got hurt.”

“Unfortunately they are telling the truth, but he is fine Jazz. I can ease your spark on that note. I'll leave you to Ratchet, he has the best understanding of what has happened.” With that Optimus nodded at both before moving around them and leaving the medbay.

Jazz watched the Prime go before focusing on Ratchet, “Well?”

“Had the weapon hit any other mech, their processors would have been fried.” Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his arm with a digit. “But the fragging ATS in his helm saved his aft. Instead it created a block in his processor.”

“A block?” Jazz frowned, “What is it blocking? Why haven’t you taken it out?”

“We’ve tried. We’re looking into the code of the block but we haven’t had any success so far. The block is keeping him from his memories. He’s missing a big chunk of his time. That includes almost all of the war.” Ratchet shook his helm. “He’s asked for you. We’re going to need you to watch him until we can fix this.”

Jazz numbly nodding, slowly taking in the fact that Prowl was missing vorns worth of memories. “Course I’ll watch over him. Just keep me updated on what’s going on.” He passed Ratchet and to the door they stood in front of them.

He palmed the lock open and stepped in, ignoring Ratchet trying to call him back for a check up. Jazz let the door shut behind him. His optics landing on Prowl's form resting on the single berth. "Primus Prowler."

Jazz walked over, placing a servo lightly onto Prowl's shoulder. Giving a warm smile when his doorwings twitched and Prowl turned to look at him. "Hey handsome. Thought we said no more medic visits."

“Jazz?” Prowl frowned as he sat up, his optics scanning over Jazz’s frame, taking in the damage, “What happened to you, are you okay? You need a medic.” He reached out, taking Jazz’s servo and looking carefully at each scratch and dent.

“Don’t worry Prowler, it’s nothing. How are you feeling?” Jazz squeezed Prowl’s digits before pulling them up, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I know you’re probably confused right?”

Prowl nodded, “They answered my basic questions but won’t let me out of here. Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Jazz bit his lip, cocking his helm to the side as he considered how much he could tell his lover. “Not just yet Prowler, but I promise I will the moment I can.” He gently kept caressing Prowl’s knuckles, “Trust me yeah, I’ll protect you. Nothing is going to happen. You’re just going to be a little lost if I tell you everything. So let me protect you.”

Prowl gave a confused slow nod. Returning a squeeze of their entwined servos.”I trust and if you say it’s for my own good. I’ll trust your judgement.”

“Thank you, love.” Jazz used his free servo to fish out a datapad from his subspace. “Let’s forget about everything else for a bit yeah? I got some good movies on here we can watch together and no else is going to bother us for a while.” He smiled, climbing onto the berth and settling besides Prowl.Tugging him against his side comfortably. He’d do his best to protect Prowl now where he failed earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	7. Fake Prostitute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry got distracted by dinos yesterday

Prowl suppressed the need to roll his optics at all the voices going off at once through his comms. Doing his best to try and filter them out while keeping his attention on his surroundings. Especially considering that he was out in the was standing the corner near a brothel and not the others. He allowed his doorwings to slowly fan out, to both catch more optics than the ones who were already watching and all while taking in more information for himself.

::So. Why'd we send Prowl out to do this out of all mechs?:: Bumblebee’s voice cut in amongst the other chatter, ::I thought Jazz would be more suited for a job like this.::

A small period of silence followed before he spoke up quickly again, ::Not that there’s anything wrong with you Prowl but, you don’t seem to be a mech to even volunteer for this in the first place.::

Jazz spoke up before Prowl or anyone else could respond, ::That’s ‘cause the mech we’re after has a thing for Praxians. And before you ask, yeah we considered Smokey and Blue.:: There was another pause before he continued, ::Smokey is too recognizable, even if we changed his looks and Blue. We’ll we aren’t going to put Blue through any of this. But Prowler spends enough time in tactical that they don’t really know him by looks. Name, maybe. Which works in our favor::

::So Prowler is going to lure our mech out. Since he’s exactly what Residue looks for in one, he should catch his optics real quick.:: Prowl looked around as unsuspiciously as he could when they spoke of their target, forcing a smile at a few random mechs who looked his way.

::We wait until Prowl has him secured and we move in. Taking him into autobot custody without killing or maiming him right?:: Hound spoke up this time.

::Unfortunately.:: Prowl rolled his optics, that was Mirage.

::Yep, no killing this time around mechs, we need the info off of him. Sorta helps if the mech’s spark is still beating to get it.:: Jazz chuckled through the comm. ::Alright alright, focus. Let’s lessen the comm speak, important talk only, Prowler needs to focus and we need to be prepared to move in case anything goes wrong. Remember Prowl, we’re only a comm away if you need to get out.:: 

And with that, the chatter from everyone quieted down.

Prowl sighed while he waited, politely refusing any mech who came making propositions. Claiming he already had night reserved to someone and was merely waiting for him. Several times he had to swiftly dodge any roaming servos from touching his doorwings from mecha who were a bit too overcharged to even think straight.

As the night went on, Prowl was just about to comm the others to tell him he was done for the night as Mirage’s voice came through comms.

::Hound and I have spotted Residue moving towards your location.::

Prowl nodded though it was just to himself and steeled himself. He had a mission to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to add more to this one, like it ends in a poor situation for Prowl and he gets rescued by Jazz an crew but oh well


	8. First orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles

Prowl threw his helm back, his back arched and doorwings fanned out wide on the berth. He cried out, his digits wrapped around Jazz’s audio horns tightened momentarily. Using them to keep Jazz’s face buried between his legs as his overload crackled through his frame. Sending him offline momentarily. 

When he came back to, he looked down to see Jazz pressing small kisses along his inner thighs. His lower face was a mess with drying lubricants, his lubricants. Prowl couldn’t help his vents turning up a notch to cool his heated frame. “Don’t you want to clean your face?”

“I gotta make sure you’re fine first Prowler. How are you feeling?” Jazz pressed one more kiss to Prowl’s inner thigh before he pushed himself up. Pulling out a rag from his subspace, gently wiping it along his legs and following it with a soft massage with the magnets in his servos on their lowest setting. “I want to make sure you enjoyed it.”

Prowl nodded quickly as he pushed himself up on his elbows. “It was a lot more than I expected but I really enjoyed it.” His doorwings shot up a bit as he realized Jazz hadn’t overloaded, “Do you want me to help with your charge?”

Letting out a chuckle, Jazz leaned over Prowl. Pressing him back down to the berth with a servo on his chest. “As much as I would love to ravage you, it's all about you right now. Let me take care of you.” He slowly moved off of Prowl and used the rag to clean lightly over his interface array before closing it for him. “Another time, I will frag you til you can’t walk straight. I promise you that.” He shut off half his visor before powering it back on in a winking fashion.

He let his optics dim down as he enjoyed having all of Jazz’s attention on him. His engine released a low purr.

Jazz smiled while he tossed the rag onto the ground, much to Prowl’s annoyance and moved up Prowl’s frame. Thumbing over his headlights lightly. “Primus, I love you.” He kissed the center of Prowl’s chest, right above his spark. His smile grew as Prowl pulled him down, so instead now he just rested his helm over Prowl’s spark.

Prowl lightly ran his digits over Jazz’s horns, moving a bit to adjust the extra weight now over his doorwings. “I love you too.”

Jazz made a soft noise before squirming out from Prowl’s arms and moved onto the berth before pulling Prowl on top of himself. Winking up at him as he activated his magnets and spread his servos over the expanse of his doorwings. Grinning as Prowl went limp over him. Revelling in the full frame purrs that came from his lover. Nuzzling the top of his helm, “I’ll never get old of this.”

“You’re so fragging cute Prowler.” He drowned out the mumbled objection with a happy loud chuckle. “By the way Prowler. My face better be your favorite seat in our house now right?” He laughed again at the squawk and mock hit to his chest he got in return.


	9. Mistaken Identity

Staring up at the little sign that hung over the entrance of a small cafe, Jazz nodded his helm to himself. This was the Crystal Cafe that his brother had been bugging for so long to visit. He had to admit, it looked small and quaint. The little cartoon crystal bud that was painted onto the glass of a window with the cafe’s name along the bottom was cute in his opinion.

Didn’t look like the place Ricochet would frequent, but something about this place had caught his attention enough for his brother to become a regular at it. It was worth giving it a shot. He was pretty certain that a pretty mech or femme had just caught his attention anyways.

Shaking his helm, Jazz walked in. Immediately greeted by the warm scent of flavored energon and fresh pastries. It was decently populated, seemed as if he arrived during the cafe’s rush hour. He could see a gray Praxian moving between tables while carrying a tray up in a servo that had several pastries on it. 

Oh Praxian ran and themed. Nice, always good for more diverse places to hang out in, he mused to himself as he moved into the line that was in front of the counter. Taking in the soft music playing through their speakers and looking at the decor while he waited.

He bobbed his head along to the soft music, enjoying himself until it was his turn up to the counter. To where a black and white Praxian who was manning it, had his attention down.

The mech peered up at him, with icy blue optics that froze his spark, for just a brief moment before placing a little tag with a number glyph on it, “We’ll have it ready just take a seat.”

Jazz cycle his optics in confusion but decided against voicing his confusion and just picked up the tag and shrugged as he walked around to an empty booth. 

Setting the tag near the edge of the table so it was visible. He sat down and waited patiently, though internally he was still confused and trying to figure out what happened.

Jazz had been humming along to the current song playing when the grey Praxian he had seen earlier stopped by his table. Looking up at him he saw the young mech look confused and watched him look from him, to the tag to the Praxian working the counter.

The young mech fluttered his doorwings before tilting his head, "You aren't Ricochet."

Jazz opened his mouth to answer before realizing what had happened, he chuckled and shook his helm. "Nah, that would be brother. He's the one who comes here often."

The young Praxian nodded and showed the little piece of paper that had the glyphs for his brother's name on it, "I'm so sorry. Looks like we had a little mix-up. Um let me go get my brother really fast so we can fix this. Okay?" 

"Wait. It's okay…" Jazz tried to reach out to stop the mech but he had already turned and headed back to the counter. He watched the younger mech bounce where he stood as he talked to the black and white one. Feeling like a petro deer caught in head lights when they both turned to look at him. 

He turned his attention back down to the table. Thankful for his visor for hiding his optics while he waited again. 

"Excuse me sir."

Jazz turned his helm back and met optics with the black and white mech that had been hiding the counter. He seemed a bit awkward and uncertain from the way he dropped his gaze from his visor.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and just assumed you were Ricochet. As a sorry, I'd like to offer you a slice of our oil cakes and whatever you were planning to buy, on the house of course." He set a datapad on the table top before also moving a small container besides it, "Our menu and what Bluestreak had come to give you. It is Ricochet's usual. As an apology to him as well. He's one of our regulars and we do appreciate his company."

"Primus. Thanks, I would have probably been fine with whatever he gets normally but, gotta admit. Warms my spark for you to offer all this to me." Jazz smiled and picked the datapad up. Looking through it before peering up at the black and white mech, "Definitely makes me want to come back around for a next time too. " 

"Oh, I didn't catch your name by the way."

"I apologize, I'm Prowl and I am one of the co-owners of this cafe."

"Co-owner huh? Then you probably know what's best around here, any recommendations?" Jazz rested his chin on the palm of servo. Smiling at Prowl, secretly enjoying the way the mech's doorwings perked up ever so while he began talking about his favorites. His brother's and even Jazz’s own. 

He was definitely coming back next time.


	10. Warring houses

"I don't understand why we have to get all fancied up to meet the Harmonix House. I thought sire hates them? What's the point." Smokescreen slumped back on one of the plush chairs in the Bluestreak’s room.

Prowl spared a glance at his older brother, rolling his optics. "Radiance does. But this feud predates even him. Crystal Fall and Harmonix have always been at each other's throats, is the best way of putting it. Trying to one up each other." He shook his helm before turning his attention back to his younger brother. Using gentle hands, he guided Bluestreak to move in a full circle in front of him. Double checking the work the servants had just finished. Not a single gem could be misplaced on his brother nor a single scratch on his polish. He gave a slow nod before looking at Smokescreen, “Speaking of, Radiance will be very disappointed if you show up with your finish in not perfect condition when they arrive. As much as you hate it, you are his heir Smokescreen

To which Smokescreen just waved him off before giving an exaggerated groan as he sat himself up, settling in a more proper sitting position. All while Bluestreak watched them with a cheeky smile.

“We need to make good impressions, it’ll be our first face to face meeting with them in a long time.” Prowl pressed a digit lightly to Bluestreak’s chevron as he moved away, walking to one of the full size mirrors that lined the wall,checking over his own finish. Attempting to fix the long sash that hung from his right shoulder pauldron to hip which bore the house colors, he heard Smokescreen rise and walk up beside him. He made an appreciative noise as Smokescreen fixed it for him.

“You need to stop fretting so much. I doubt that out of anyone here, you’ll be the one to do anything embarrassing. We all look fine.” Smiling and tugging both his brother’s over to the larger plush couches, “Now let's relax before you blow something in your processor right before they show. We still got joors to kill.”

Time passed quickly for all three and they found themselves standing outside of their home with several of their sire's personal servants. Both of their creators stood further up front. Patiently waiting for the transport to finish driving up to them.

Smokescreen glanced over at Prowl. Raising an optic ridge and grinning lightly before sending his brother a comm. ::They're going to be staying a few nights right?::

Prowl gave a curt nod, keeping his attention on the transport as it slowed to a stop. ::From what I've been told yes. Shouldn't you know?::

::I wasn't paying attention.::

Prowl had to stop himself from rolling his optics as their sire had turned to them to introduce each of them to the powers of Harmonix.

"Smokescreen, my heir and my two younger creations. Prowl and Bluestreak." Radiance turned back as soon as he had finished. His attention completely back on the Polyhexians. Trusting each of his creations to bow in their traditional Praxian greeting. 

::Primus I think I can cut the tension with a knife. A real dull blade at this point.:: Smokescreen flared his armor before settling, crossing his arms behind his back. ::Think they'll let us hang with their creations? They seem like fun. Looks like sire wants to freeze their sparks with his optics.::

Prowl peeked around from behind Radiance, his optics catching on the two mechs standing behind who he assumed was their creator. He felt as if his spark stopped as his optics met the black visor band of the silver mech. His fans stuttered to life with a small noise when said mech smiled at him. He could feel both of his brother's optics focus on him immediately.

::Prowl?::

::It's fine.::

::I don't think I believe you..:: Smokescreen got cut off as their sire addressed them. 

"Smokescreen, Prowl. Show Jazz and Ricochet of Harmonix around will you. I must speak with Wardline for business." Radiance nodded once towards them before dismissing them with a flick of his servo. 

Prowl didn't have time to ready himself as servants from Harmonix walked the two heirs over to the three of them.

Jazz was in front of him, bowing at the waist before looking at Prowl with a broad smile holding a servo palm up to him. "Jazz of Harmonix at your service."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck


	11. Rags to riches

Jazz entered the apartment he shared with Prowl, carrying a bag on his forearm, Humming softly to himself while wandering to the table and setting it down. He nods to himself before looking around, he had plenty of time before Prowl’s shift ended to get everything ready for their planned date night.

He looked at the bag, contemplating about it, before shaking his helm and deciding it could wait a little later to be unpacked and set up.Instead Jazz walked over to the couch and flopped himself down on. Pulling an older datapad from his subspace. One he had always carried along with him since he was a youngling.

He lightly ran his thumb over the dented and scratched sides. Prowl had gotten him a replacement for their anniversary last vorn but he just couldn’t bring it in him to throw the original, nor had Prowl ever asked him to. His conjux had just stated that it was a back up in case the first one ever exploded from overuse.Jazz chuckled at the thought, but there were times where he thought it might actually happen.

Turning it on, Jazz continued his humming while he turned on the datapad. Slowly looking through the collection of images. Going back from the most recent images to the past.

It made him think back on those days, struggling to make ends meet. Playing on the corners of a park in Praxus. Working his aft off to get gigs anywhere he could, doing his damn best to spread his voice to the world.

Which had only landed him with several tickets But also the off chance to meet a certain enforcer who helped him out so much. He and Prowl had a rough start, he chuckled at the thought of putting it that way. But it all turned out alright and was the start of their wonderful friendship and the very start of their soon to be relationship.

They had both struggled financially at the point in time, turned out Prowl was a lot better at hiding than Jazz had. It took awhile but Jazz did eventually worm his way into Prowl’s life, but it had been worth it.

Together they had put everything together and kept striving forward. Pushed through everyone's doubts about them. 

Jazz stopped at an image of Prowl and himself at his first major show, Prowl had been so proud of him. It had been a huge stepping stone in his career and had allowed for him to take care of Prowl instead of the other way. He has the first opportunity to treat not only Prowl but also himself.

He held the datapad up higher, looking at it at optic level. That was truly the cycle that everything changed for them. He had been able to grow and grow he did at a level he could have never imagined. 

The change hit them hard, the wealth, the fame. But Prowl always made sure he would never let it get to his helm and for that he had been so grateful. And Jazz’s new life allowed for Prowl to put more focus into his own main career rather than doing odd jobs to make ends meet.

Which was where it left them at now, living in a luxurious apartment they could call home without any issue in the center of Iacon. Jazz with an ever steadily rising music career and Prowl, though currently on leave, the chief Enforcer of Praxus. 

Smiling, Jazz set the datapad down over his chest and pressed his servo over it. He would have never gotten to this point either without the help of his conjux. Even if he hadn’t, meeting him was all he would have needed in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew, earthquakes and car crashes makes it difficult to focus on writing lol, Cue; "It ain't much but it's honest work"


	12. Marriage of convenience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same au as warring houses

Prowl stood in Bluestreak’s room, just as he had almost two vorns ago. It was Smokescreen this time checking over him. Making sure he was as immaculate as could be. He looked over his frame in the mirror before looking at his brother, “We’ve been here before haven’t we?”

Smokescreen scoffed as he took a small rag to buff out a spot on his brother’s plating, “Last time we were in this position, you were the one worrying and it was only to meet a couple mechs. This time's for a bonding ceremony, you’re bonding mind you.”

He gave a soft smile and nodded, resisting the urge to run his digit along one of the various blue markings that ran down his frame, the same exact hue of the House of Harmonix. He took a deep vent, everything would change after this day. His bonding to Jazz of Harmonix was a decision by his sire. Made in order to settle the long lived feud between the two houses. Shaking his helm, Prowl twitched his doorwings, settling the cloth that Smokescreen was fixing on them. “I thought you out of everyone would have seen this coming. There was only one way to heal the breaks between our houses.”

“I hate it when you’re right you know.” Smokescreen looked over his brother’s frame, nodding his head to himself, “I just make good guesses really. But to be honest, we both knew where this was going when sire hit it off, they were going to be worth it trying to build a business relationship with.”

Bluestreak who had been sitting and listening to them from a chair near a window to watch outside, turned to look at them, “But at least you like Jazz. And I’ve seen the way Jazz looked at you. He really likes you too, I think.”

“I know he does.” Prowl nodded in agreement, placing his servo over his own spark, he understood why this bonding had to be done and couldn’t be any more content that it was with the mech who had taken his spark. “I’m glad to have had the time we’ve had to get to know him more rather than just being pushed into it all at once.”

Smokescreen nodded as he stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest, “Yeah, really weird from sire’s side there.”

“You mechs talking about me in here, hmm?” The silver helm of Jazz poked in through the door with a wide grin before pulling back for a moment, then he fully stepped into the room. Startling all three of the Praxians who hadn’t noticed the door opening. “Easy, it’s me and no one saw me come in.”

“Jazz!” Bluestreak cheerily called out from his seat, waving towards him quickly. He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by Smokescreen.

“You aren’t supposed to be in here you know.” Smokescreen raised an optic ridge at Jazz, how’d you even escape all the servants who are supposed to be helping you in the first place?”

That only got him an even wider grin and an innocent wave, “Don’t worry about it my mech, I got my ways and no one ever finds out.” He walked over to them, stopping a few steps away and clearly admiring Prowl’s frame. “Primus Prowler, I don’t deserve you.”

Prowl cut over Smokescreen’s soft, yeah you don’t, “You really aren’t supposed to be here Jazz. It’s traditional.” 

Jazz stepped around Smokescreen and took Prowl’s servo in his own, pressing a kiss to the top of it. “I’m sorry but I couldn’t stop myself from coming to see you before the whole ceremony.” Using his other servo, he ran his digit along side but not touching one of the blue lines that ran up his arm. He cast a quick look to the annoyed expression Smokescreen was giving him before smiling at Prowl, “I know it’s truly for conventional purposes, but I wouldn’t want my spark to be anyone else’s. These last two vorns have been some of the best times of my life.

Bluestreak’s quiet cooing and awes filled the quiet moment.

“Neither would I.” Prowl squeezed Jazz’s servo as he looked at him, for the first time seeing the same red as his own chevron adorning Jazz’s frame in beautiful patterns. He turned to his brothers and raised an optic ridge. “No one is going to change my mind, despite the purpose for this bonding. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”


	13. Disfigured protagonist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empurata

”Where is he Prime.Tell me.” The silence that followed after was suffocating in the large office room. Cold optics met the blank stare of the visor. No response. Jazz slammed his fist on the surface of the desk between himself and Optimus Prime, uncaring for the items that cracked. His visor flashing to a pale blue, almost white while his engine gave a loud threatening rev. EM field pulled tight to his frame with not a flicker of his true anger that he struggled to keep in. “I said, where is he! I am not asking or saying it again! I’ll find out one way or another and it’ll be your helm they find on the doorstep!”

Silence, again. A deep vent from Prime broke the silence, Jazz watched as he reached near his servo and gingerly picked up one of the datapads that had been crushed. Turning it over, looking at the damage before setting it back down and looking back at Jazz. “What is done has been done, Jazz. From what he has done and from what the senate has decided. Enough had been enough.”

Jazz grabbed onto the desk, holding down on it tightly enough to leave dents beneath his digits. He kept his mouth shut, clenching his jaw down to keep himself silent.

Optimus clasped his servos together on his desk, his own EM field reaching out tentatively against Jazz. “He was a traitor Jazz. Prowl had his own agenda this whole time. It was about time that this happened, it was inevitable. Go on and ask anyone Jazz, everyone would agree. I do not understand why you are so angry Jazz. I was under the impression you didn’t like Prowl.”

Jazz released the vent he hadn’t realized he was holding. Letting go of the table, he threw his head back and laughed with no humor before motioning at Optimus. “You’re fragging kidding me right? For our so called leader who prides himself in doing so great in your position yet you don’t know your top officers well enough to know that I don’t hate him.”

He shook his helm, tapping his knuckles on the desk heavily. “Just tell me where he is Prime.”

“You want to see the aftermath then so be, do not come back saying I didn’t warn you.” With that Optimus reached down and opened a drawer, pulling out a datapad. He placed it by Jazz’s fist. “It has everything you need to know.” 

Jazz snatched the datapad, placing it into subspace in one quick motion. He turned on his heel and stalked out of Prime’s office without another word. Though he felt Prime’s optics watching him as he went.

He skimmed through most of what was on the datapad after he found the location of where Prowl was being held at. He couldn’t bring himself to read the rest of it as he sped there. It made his tank feel queasy just thinking about. Though he would for Prowl’s sake, he didn’t deserve and Jazz would make sure those who made him suffer would pay.

Just not now, first and foremost he had to go get Prowl and make sure he was safe. As he shifted back into root mode, he looked around. The area didn’t look horrid but he could never be too sure. 

Double checking the address quickly, Jazz entered the plain clinic. It didn’t take him long to find a medic who worked there, flagging them down and getting them to take him to Prowl. It took a bit of Jazz’s personal brand of persuasion before they finally led them to an unmarked room in the back of the clinic, amongst the rooms used for storage. 

He shot the medic a glare as he walked into the dimly lit room. Jazz could see Prowl’s back facing him from where the mech sat at a small one mech table. Looking as if he was messing with something in his lap.

“Hey Prowler, miss me?” Jazz spoke softly, not wanting to cause him any undue stress or startling him, though he failed at it when Prowl’s doorwings shot up and he turned to him quickly. Prowl’s singular optic widened as he stared. “It’s really me yeah, I’ve come to take you home with me.” 

He watched as Prowl stood up, reaching out to him with his clawed servos. Jazz gave him a soft strained smile, gently cupping the bottom of each of Prowl’s clawed servos. “I wasn’t here for you when they made you suffer Prowl. But I am here now and you don’t have to suffer through it alone anymore.” 

Prowl leaned forward until he could rest his helm against Jazz’s chest, slumping into him. Latching onto Jazz’s EM field like a lifeline. Jazz didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Prowl’s back. Just under his doorwings. “I’m here now. I’ve got you.”

Jazz held Prowl close to him for several breems until he could tell that the other had calmed down a bit, he pressed a light kiss to the top of his helm. “Let’s go home.”

It both warmed and made his spark ache as he saw Prowl’s singular optic squint a bit, had he not understood Prowl’s frame lingo he would have thought he was upset. But he could tell it had been a small smile.


	14. Punishing kisses

Climbing onto the berth, Jazz pressed his full front to Prowl’s side. Nuzzling his chest as he lightly traced random patterns along Prowl’s abdominal plates. “You should put your work down and pay attention to me Prowler.”

Smiling innocently as Prowl lowered the datapad just a bit so he could see Jazz and raise an optic ridge before moving it back up, “I was, still am reading you know. You have other ways of entertaining yourself for a few breems Jazz.”

With the datapad covering Jazz’s face, Prowl missed him jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. “But nothing is the same like some good ol’ fashion Prowl love and attention.” He stopped his touches on Prowl’s middle to rather splay his servos along the expanse of one of the doorwings. Petting them gently. “Love me? Let me love you?”

“Let me just finish this chapter and then we’ll see.” Prowl patted Jazz’s helm and then settled into lightly stroking one of his audiohorns. Listening and enjoying the deep purr of Jazz’s engine at the touch.

Jazz lay contently against Prowl for several breems, pressing his helm further into the touch before he finally grew annoyed at Prowl’s focus on his datapad. He pushed himself up, snatching the datapad out of his lover’s servo and subspacing it quickly. 

“Jazz.”

Ignoring the glare, Jazz smiled innocently while inching closer. Moving over Prowl’s frame. “Yes Prowler? There a issue?”

“Give it back.” Prowl continued to glare at Jazz, though it had no true heat behind it. Only mild annoyance.

“Nu uh, you have been engrossed in that book of yours since you’ve gotten it and have been neglectful to your mandatory Jazz time.” With a servo on Prowl’s chest, Jazz pushed him down onto the berth. “Looks like I need to teach you a lesson about not giving my needed amount of lover, Prowler.”

He grinned at the widening of his lover’s optics. Pressing a kiss to the corner of Prowl’s mouth. Jazz trailed his kisses down to his chin. He reached up and took a hold of Prowl’s chin, smiling before forcing his helm up.

Jazz watched, pleased as Prowl’s vents stuttered. He locked his mouth onto his neck, dragging his sharp denta down his neck. Then following the path with light kisses all the way down to the base of his neck. Where he spent time pressing opened mouth kisses along his collar strut. Drinking in every sound that escaped Prowl. 

He pulled away, straddling Prowl’s hips. “You think you’re going to keep ignoring me now Prowler?” He placed a servo on Prowl’s chest, right above his spark. “Honestly I think you should more often, let me do with you as I please. And from the looks of it, I think you agree.”

Jazz was taken by surprise when Prowl leaned up and wrapped his arms around Jazz’s neck, pulling him back down. “I do not want to neglect you to simply be punished by your love.” He pressed a kiss to Jazz’s nose, followed by another to the lips.


	15. Stranded

Pinching the bridge of his nasal bridge, taking a deep vent while he considered the consequences of throwing Jazz off of the nearest cliff. He stood off to the side, watching him move around their current transport. The one they should currently be riding in on their way to Iacon. 

Instead both junior officers in their departments found themselves out in the middle of nowhere with a broken down transport. 

Jazz, who had been tasked with taking the junior tactician to Iacon in the safest way possible, had begun muttering to himself while he dragged his pedes and walked to Prowl.

Prowl narrowed his optics as he watched Jazz closely, “What went wrong?” Tilting his helm towards him when he saw Jazz speak but he spoke so lowly he only heard mumbled nonsense. “Come again?”

Jazz took and released an exaggerated vent, “I said, I may have or may have not have forgotten to fuel before we left base.”

“What.”

Jazz gave a cheeky smile and a quick innocent shrug, “Oops?”

“Oops. That’s all you have to say for yourself? Is oops?” Prowl moved his servos to either side of his helm, “How do you forget to fuel the transport! Isn’t that one of the pre-requirements before going on a mission where you are transporting someone through Decepticon territory?”

He held a servo up when Jazz opened his mouth. Cutting him off, “And it brings us back to the fact that we’re currently stranded out in the open in between Autobot and Decepticon territory!” Prowl through his servos up into the air before dropping them back down in defeat. “This is how I die.” He softly muttered to himself.

“Hey now! First of all we aren’t going to die, I’ve already put up the distress beacon so we should have help incoming alright?” Jazz had moved forward and placed his arms on Prowl’s   
shoulders, shaking him a bit, “It just slipped my mind was all, assumed it was already pre fueled. It’s completely on me.”

Prowl set a servo on Jazz’s chest and pushed him back, getting Jazz’s servo off of him and forcing him a few steps back. “Of course it’s your fault, did you think I blamed any of this on myself? It was what you were assigned to do.” He motioned to the transport that loomed from behind Jazz. “You were tasked with taking me to Iacon without getting us both killed by Decepticons, or rather you killed and me in their grasp for their own twisted gains.”

He turned on his heel, away from Jazz but keeping track of him with his doorwings sensors, “Which included the checklist before we even left, which I assume you went over thoroughly before we left yes?” Prowl glanced over his shoulder, a ghost of a smile on his face at seeing Jazz standing with his mouth slightly open.

“Wait, are you saying I don’t know how to do my job?” 

Prowl turned back around, “Maybe, maybe not. Guess we’ll never know.”


	16. Dark past

Dark past

Bluestreak perked his helm up from where he had been engrossed in a datapad on the table, flicking his doorwings. He turned his attention to the mecha he had heard talking, “You’re wrong you know.”

At the table behind him, Trailbreaker, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Tracks and Hound all stopped talking to look back at Bluestreak. Sideswipe was the one to lean forward, resting his chin on the palm of his servo, “How? Everyone and their creators know Prowl was enforcer before the war. There’s nothing else he could have been, he hasn’t even changed his paint once since enlisting.”

Bluestreak opened his mouth to answer but cut himself off with a soft noise as he turned to Jazz who had been sitting at the same table he was. He saw him just give a cheeky smile and a lazy shrug. Shaking his helm, he turned back to the others, “Nuh uh, Prowl wasn’t an enforcer, not even close to one. He was actually the exact opposite really.”

“I’m calling you out on that Blue, that’s a bunch of slag right there. He’s to… well too much like an enforcer to not have been one.” Sideswipe shook his helm, the other’s at the table making various noises of agreement.

Bluestreak huffed, his doorwings fluttering on his back in his frustration before he turned back to look at Jazz for his help. “They don’t believe me, you were there! You tell them.” He motioned from Jazz to the other table. Making all the optics that were on him to drift over to the spec ops leader instead.

Jazz chuckled, setting his energon down on the table. He leaned back in his chair, lifting its front legs off of the floor while setting his own pedes on the table. “Little Blue’s telling the truth.”

He got several confused looks from all of them, before Hound spoke up, “Alright, you’re going to confirm it but not give any details over it? Come on Jazz, you’re going to need to give more than just that mech.”

Nodding his helm, Jazz’s visor dimmed in remembrance. “We’ll he was the furthest you can really get from an enforcer.” Grinning as he looked at them, watching Sideswipe make a ‘go on’ motion with his servo. “Now you see, back then I was the enforcer, not ol’ Prowler.”

“Really? I can’t see you as one.” That was Sideswipe, who had his helm cocked in consideration.

“No, I can totally see you as an enforcer.” Trailbreaker nodded his helm.

“If you were the enforcer, were you one in Praxus? Or?” Hound tapped his chin while thought.

“Polyhex, but I was called to Praxus for a big bust on a drug trade route from Polyhex all the way there. They wanted an experienced mech who knew how other Poly’s might want to hide themselves and drugs or whatnot.” Jazz gave an easy wave of his servo. “Blah blah blah, to cut things short, the whole bust was a success and I ended up staying in Praxus afterwards ‘cause I liked it and the enforcers there were really welcoming.”

“As for where Prowler comes in, it was a complete accident. I got myself into a bad situation while I was off duty and here comes this mech. Wearing enforcer paint, so my first thought was, thank Primus, my partner or someone else is here to save my aft.” Jazz chuckled as the memory resurfaced and glanced at his enraptured with the story, “But nope, it’s just Prowler. He literally just says a few things and they just book it from me. It was definitely something. So as a thanks after noticing he ain’t an enforcer, I invite him out for drinks later.”

“Went back in for my next shift, mentioning the whole thing for my partner.” Jazz chuckled again, peering up to see Prowl walking up behind the table of mechs, “To my surprise, he was horrified. Turned out I had just asked out the basic mob boss of all of Praxus.”

“What! No way!” Sideswipe shook his helm in disbelief, placing his helm in his servos as he considered the possibility of who Prowl truly was.

Prowl cleared his throat, making all of the mechs jump up to look at him with wide optics before he looked at Jazz and Bluestreak. “I thought that was to be kept to ourselves.”

Bluestreak gave an innocent smile and shrug, “Sorry?”


	17. Tragic misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bayverse. I suppose mention of character death

Prowl sat in his office, a digit tapping on his desk while he attempted to read the contents of a datapad for the third time. Everything just went in and out of his processor. Sighing, he dropped it down onto his desk and rubbed the side of his helm. He couldn’t focus on anything but Jazz and it had been that way for several cycles now.

He didn’t know what he had done, but several cycles prior, Jazz’s mood towards him flipped like a switch. They’d been fine in the morning, Prowl had left Jazz to rest longer while he went to his shift and by the time he had returned. Jazz had been swiftly ignoring every attempt to converse or only giving him curt replies.

Each time he tried and was rebutted made his spark ache worse and worse. Shaking his helm, Prowl knew he wasn’t going to get any more work done and there wasn’t much else he had to do. Everyone on their small base was on a extended standstill, awaiting a call from Bumblebee who had been sent down to a planted with the suspected location of the allspark, and then, only then would a group of pre-chosen group of mechs be sent down with Optimus to retrieve it. 

And that group included Jazz, since Prime could not take both his top officers. It would be left to him to be in charge of the mechs who remained. According to Ratchet, Bumblebee had been on the move after a long period of stasis, which meant that signal could be sent up any klick. Prowl did not want it to happen and for Jazz to leave him while being upset.

So he rose from his seat and left his office. The only thought in his processor was to find Jazz and figure out what was going on with him. With them.

He meandered around, listening to others as he did. By the time he had reached his shared quarters with Jazz, his doorwings hung as low as he would let him in within the public eye. He could not guess why Jazz was upset.

Prowl palmed open the door and walked in with his helm lowered. He could sense that Jazz was in here. As he raised his gaze to look at him, he only saw his lover’s black visor staring back at him. He sighed and narrowed his optics, steeling himself, “Jazz, can we talk?”

“For what?”

Prowl flicked a doorwing slightly, “What do you mean for what? For the way you have been acting towards me. You know I don’t like skirting around something. What happened? What did I do?”

Jazz moved off the berth and walked over to Prowl, standing chest to chest with him and staring up at the taller mech. “The frag you mean, what did I do? Haven’t you heard? You’ve got the whole base talking about you Prowler!” He dug his digits into the seams of Prowl’s armor as he shook him. “You think I wouldn’t find out?”

Prowl let his confusion be evident on his face as he looked down at Jazz, “What are they saying about me Jazz? You know I stopped listening to what they have to say about me vorns ago.” He set his servo lightly over one of Jazz’s “Talk to me.”

Then it was Jazz’s turn to look a bit confused, he opened his mouth to answer before turning away as he received a comm.

Prowl stayed still as he waited patiently, only running a digit over Jazz’s own.

“Bee sent the beacon, we have to go.” Jazz turned his attention back to him, dropping his gaze down to their servos. He shook his helm and stepped back. “We’ll talk when I get back.” Without waiting for an answer, Jazz turned on his heel and left their quarters. 

Prowl sighed and moved his servo over his chest. He would wait, everything would be fine. It would be a quick and easy retrieval, everything would be fine. He cursed himself for worrying when Jazz hadn’t even left yet.

Cycles later, he should have known to trust his judgments by now. Jazz wouldn’t be coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a free spot still that I have no clue what to do for it ;;


	18. Friends to lovers

It had started when they were young mechs, a lucky chance led them to meeting during their school orns. Jazz’s family moved to Praxus after a work opportunity came up there. Making them leave behind their old lives to start anew.

Which was how Jazz ended up enrolled at the same school as Prowl, leading to the start of their little friendship.

It continued all through their school orns, their friendship only continued to blossom as they got older. Becoming each other's best friends, neither would spend much time without the other far behind.

Now, Jazz held in a vent. His optics were glued to where Prowl was napping on the couch of their shared apartment. Walking over with light pede steps, he grabbed the thermal blanket he always kept for himself at the end of the couch for when he napped and draped it over Prowl. Taking a moment to appreciate his friend’s features. Silently cursing himself for staring, Jazz shook his helm and stepped away. 

Jazz walked to his own room, sitting on the edge of his berth. He groaned into his servos, the only thing he was thinking was how screwed he was. He had realized not long ago that his feelings for Prowl had escalated past those of a normal friendship, he was falling for him. Had already fallen for him.

He had no idea what to do, he didn’t want to make anything awkward between them. Jazz groaned again and threw himself back onto his berth. Considering the options to run away and just disappear for the rest of eternity. While it sounded like a better idea, he knew he couldn’t actually just leave Prowl behind. His spark wouldn’t leave him.

Stretching his arms up and staring at his digits, he contemplated his other options. The ones that didn’t involve any sort of running away nor murder. Which were to simply tell him or let it stew silently within him instead.

Jazz huffed and looked towards the open doorway, he could just see the tips of Prowl’s doorwings peeking over the back of the couch and cursed his friend with no actual bad intent. Just cursing him for making this difficult, or having it be a decision he had to be making in the first place. 

Dropping his servos, he placed one over his chest and lightly rubbed at the plating. His creators always told him to follow his spark. And his spark was calling out to Prowl. Nodding to himself, he quickly made up his mind before he would back out.

He would tell him. The first chance he got before he lost his confidence, he would tell Prowl. Jazz rose to his pedes and walked back out of his room. He understood there was a chance, a large one at that, that Prowl wouldn’t return his feelings. But at least then his spark wouldn’t feel as if it were suffocating in his chest while he loved his friend from the sidelines.

Jazz would definitely follow his spark


	19. I hate you wait I Love you

“Hold on a klick, what did you just say?” Jazz, who had been slouched on his chair only paying half attention to the officers meeting, sat up quickly. Placing both his servos on the table, he bristled while looking at the praxian mech, “You mind running by that me again mech? I think my audios just glitched and you said I don’t know how to do my own job.”

Prowl looked at Jazz, one of his doorwings flicking slightly, “Yes. You heard correctly. Your way of command is very lacking. You clearly don’t follow the even most basic of regulations that aren’t meant for officers.” He narrowed his optics when Jazz’s servos clenched on the table top, “You are meant to be an example, not join in the mayhem soldiers are causing. Perhaps you aren’t suited to be in command, you should learn to be the third in command.”

“No one but you follow everything to a perfect ‘T’ just because I let loose and have fun.” Jazz stood suddenly, knocking his seat back with enough force to cause it to fall over with a loud thud. Everyone else’s optics in the room looking between himself, the chair and Prowl. “It’s not my fault you can’t bend the rules a fragging inch to have fun, instead you suffer in your own boring life!” Jazz raised a digit up towards Optimus, he already knew he was ready to step in. He angrily bared his teeth, his engine deeply rumbling, “But don’t ever say I don’t deserve my position, I clawed my way up here. I earned it, you haven’t even been second for over a vorn. Get your helm out of your aft.” 

Without a second glance Jazz turned and stalked out of the room. Ignoring the many calls out for him before the door shut behind him. Smoothing out his armor, he took a deep vent, calming his outer appearance before making his way to his rarely used office.

Once inside, Jazz revved his engine angrily before slamming his servo down on his desk. “Primus damn it.” The Prowl he had known when they first recruited had certainly changed over the last several vorns they had been apart. And each time he thought of him or any interaction they had, would rile him up. He couldn’t figure out why. 

Jazz was so deep in his own processor that he didn’t pay attention to the door of his office opening up being him, nor the sound as Prowl stepped into his office. 

Prowl did not dare to touch Jazz to announce his presence, instead he just cleared his throat again. 

Jazz’s helm shot up and he spun around to face Prowl. He snarled and pinned him to the door, a clawed servo hovering dangerously over his neck. “Why are you here, you should know better. Prowler.”

Prowl lifted his chin, unclenching his jaw and releasing a shaky vent. “I wanted to apologize. I was out of line.”

Narrowing his optics behind his visor, Jazz lightly ran his sharp digits down Prowl’s neck. “That’s something you’ve never told me before.” He dropped his gaze to Prowl’s lips and froze. He removed his servos from Prowl’s frame and moved as far as he could from him in the confined space. All of his old infatuation coming up and taking a hold in of his spark in a tight grip.

Jazz watched Prowl right himself before stare at him in mild concern.

Prowl walked over to Jazz, holding a servo out to him cautiously for a klick before placing it on Jazz’s shoulder. “I didn’t intend to belittle you or hurt your feelings.”

“Nah, it’s just..” Shaking his head, Jazz shook his helm before pulling Prowl’s helm down and crushing their mouths together. Slowly pulling away from him, “Turns out I don’t know myself as well as I thought.”


	20. Kidnapped

Grunting as he was grabbed and thrown into something, Prowl couldn’t stop the involuntary shout when he landed on his doorwings on a hard surface. With his back now throbbing with the pain of his dislocated doorwing, the pain making it hard to focus on what was happening around him. With his optics covered in a thick cloth and his doorwings in too much pain, he was essentially blind.

With his servos bound behind his back, he couldn’t get himself off his back. Prowl cursed under his breath when what he had been thrown into began to move, a transport he surmised. They had been prepared to take him.

Whoever they were, he had not gotten a good look at them before some sort of cloth had been thrown over his helm and a pair of cuffs slapped over his wrists when his arms had been pulled behind his back. He cured himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings, one of the few times he doesn’t and now he’s paying for it. 

As the transport lurched to the right, Prowl hissed as it slid him on his doorwings against the wall. But not losing his chance, he used the momentum to sit himself up. Grunting when he managed to but he did, the transport took another sudden turn. Forcing Prowl to topple back over onto his side.

Prowl spent the rest of the ride trying to keep himself from just sliding all over the back of the transport. The final stop had him bumping into the doors with a not so quiet thud. He shook his helm, resetting his optics to try and see straight.

The doors opened, in an instant servos were reaching in and hauling him out. Where ever it was, it was still dark enough that no light bled through the cover over his optics, giving Prowl no other clue as to where he had been taken to. He could barely hear any other sounds besides the ones of his captor’s pede steps.

He was roughly shoved forward, two sets of servos holding up enough where every few steps he would simply step on air and trip before the servos would pull him back up. He winced but did his best to keep himself upright despite the pain of his doorwing making it incredibly difficult. Instead of focusing on where they were going, he realized it would be pointless at his point, he focused on not crumbling down to his knees.

Several clicks of silent walking, stumbling, later his captors finally stopped. One of them finally spoke for the first time, his scratchy voice startling Prowl enough to make him straighten his back and jar his injured doorwing. “Here’s who ya wanted boss.”

The squeak of someone one rising from a chair reached Prowl’s audios, followed by near silent pede steps and a low purr of an engine getting closer forced him to tense up. “Perfect.”

The cloth over his optics was pulled off more carefully than he had been treated since he had been taken. He blinked several times to adjust his optics before he could see where he was and who he was with.

His blue optics met a red visor of a smaller visored silver mech, who was grinning at him with a feral grin. 

“Look at you beautiful. You look even better here with me.” The silver mech reached up, tracing Prowl’s chin with a sharp dangerous looking digit, “I’m Jazz sweetspark. And you’re mine now.”


	21. On the run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cont. of yesterdays

Jazz. This Jazz had taken care of him the moment he had been left in his grasp. He had only waited for a few joors in the corner of a dim room by himself when Jazz had returned with an angry looking mech behind him.

Prowl had huddled himself in the corner, watching warily. Seeing the medic decals on the mech’s shoulders didn’t help to soothe him. 

He had kept a close optic on the medic, close enough that he didn’t miss the looks the gruff medic kept shooting at Jazz when he thought Prowl wasn’t looking. The repairs were done quickly and without a lot less pain than he had been expecting.

Prowl had been returned to his corner afterwards. The medic had only stayed long enough to watch Jazz remove the cuffs from him before replacing them again, though this time Prowl’s servos were bound in front of him instead.

Then Jazz left with the medic. He would return joors later with energon and make an attempt to make Prowl speak with him. When he wouldn’t Jazz would fill the silence with his one sided conversations.

That’s how the next few orns passed between the two of them, the same routine repeated. Nothing changed until it all did all of a sudden. Jazz’s kind words cut short, his helm snapping to the one door in the room and then back to Prowl, “Alrighty love, you stay right here. Got it? No going anywhere else.” 

Jazz rose from his seat a few feet away from Prowl and walked closer. He kneeled in front of him and took Prowl’s servos, he messed with the cuffs for a few moments before moving away. He headed straight for the door and Prowl watched him leave.

Prowl looked down the cuffs and pulled his wrists apart, expecting them to just click and leave him stuck. But he was rather surprised when instead the cuffs snapped open and dropped onto his lap. He released a vent he hadn't realized he had been holding and looked up at the door quickly, not having seen it before. Prowl noticed that the door was ajar, if barely.

With a quick glance around the room, Prowl rose for the first time in orns. He fanned out his doorwings, testing his balance for only a few klicks before moving to the door. Digging his digits into the opening, Prowl pried it the rest of the way open. 

It was dark, a dim flickering light at the end of what Prowl assumed was an empty alleyway was the only source of light. He stepped out, one pede step, then another. Slow as he tried to figure out where he was and to ensure that Jazz was nowhere to be seen.

With a shake of his helm, Prowl sped his pace up. Intent on getting himself out and away as fast as possible. With a shaky vent of relief he reached the equally dark street. 

Just as he was about to drop down into his alt when a set of servos grabbed him and pulled him away from the street. Prowl opened his mouth to cry out, but a red servo covered his mouth before he could even make a noise. His optics met the ones of the medic from before.

His gaze quickly flicked to the needle in the medics other servo before it was effectively shoved into his neck. As he was slumping down, he heard Jazz’s voice speak softly against his audio. “Easy Prowler, I got you.”


	22. Betryal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also part of the last two

The next time Prowl awoke, the overwhelming smell of a sterile area. He shook his helm at the groggy feeling that wouldn’t clear in his processor. He frowned and decided against trying to sit for the moment. Instead he attempted to move his servos to cradle his helm but he found he couldn’t raise either one of them.

Onlining his optics, he frowned and looked at one of his wrists. Prowl groaned and dropped his helm back down, letting servo’s drop back to his side. 

The door off to his side opened, forcing Prowl to look away when the bright light from outside. He could hear heavy pedes come closer to the berth, followed by the mech clearing his throat. Turning back to look at the mech, who was blocking the light from the outside, showed him it was the medic from before. 

The medic ran a scan over him before crossing his arms over his chest, “How do you feel?”

Prowl opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out at first. He had to reset his vocalizer before answering, “Fine. Where am I? Why am I here?”

“For your own safety is why.” The medic moved to the foot of the berth and picked up a datapad, moving out of the way of the doorway. Forcing Prowl to look away from the light while the medic read through what Prowl could only assume were his own vitals.

He frowned as he realized what the medic said, “Who are you? Why do you.. What do you mean for my own safety. You kidnapped me. Twice!” Prowl tugged on the cuffs for emphasis.

“I only was a part of the second time, the first time. I wasn’t aware that you had been until I had been called in to fix you up.” He tapped Prowl’s pede with the datapad. “I’m Ratchet. The unfortunate personal physician to the Prime.” Ratchet raised the datapad in the air, making a motion with it. “You were ‘kidnapped’ by Prime’s special ops. Why? That’s not up to me to tell you but I can get someone in here who can.” 

Prowl let his helm fall back, numbly nodding. He didn’t pay attention as to when Ratchet turned and left. He was trying to think of a reason as to why the Prime or any of the Prime’s personal machs would want to take him. He had heard stories of mecha disappearing to the Prime’s special ops, taken one cycle and never heard from again. It made his spark skip a beat.

He didn’t know how long he was stuck in his own thoughts when a servo was placed over his own. Startled, Prowl jerked back his own, wincing as the cuff dug into his wrist. Looking up, he realized it was Jazz. Looking mostly as he had for all those orns. But cleaned up nicely and the deep red visor had been replaced with a jet black one instead. 

Jazz pulled his servo back before holding both up with palms facing Prowl, “Heya there Prowl. Ratch told me you wanted some answers and turns out I’m the one with all of them.”

Prowl narrowed his optics at his supposed captor. “Why? Just tell me why.”

“Well, let me start by saying, I’m real sorry ‘bout your door.” Jazz placed his servos on the railing on Prowl’s berth, “The mechs who brought you in weren’t meant to actually hurt you, but we had to make it seem real enough that anyone looking around wouldn’t question none of it. They got a bit too rough on you.”

Tapping his digits against the railing, Jazz sighed. “You’ve got some real good processors on you Prowler, enough for a lot of mechs to notice. Enough for us anyways. And definitely more than enough for your boss to notice.” He pursed his lips, “Barricade has a lot of power in the underworld and he used it to put a hit on you.”

Prowl’s vents stalled and he stared at Jazz as if he had grown a secondary helm. “What? No, that can’t be true. I..” He paused for moments before shaking his helm quickly, “I knew there was someone who was selling out information to the wrong mechs but… Barricade?”

Jazz nodded as he gave a grim smile, “He’s been doing it for a very long time Prowl, he got real good at covering his tracks. So when you started uncovering the tracks he was so sure he buried deep enough for no one to find. He had to take you out.”

Jazz waited until Prowl gave him a nod of understanding, “Since we already had on optic on you for this.” He reached over and tapped Prowl’s helm. “We had to step in, making it seem like his hit went through. At least at first anyways.”

Prowl looked down at his bound servos, nodding again. “Then when you let me almost escape?”

“For footage to send to him to show you didn’t actually die but are on the run. While at the same time we couldn’t really let you go off on your own. So we had to technically kidnap you for a second time.” Jazz rubbed the back of his own helm. “But this time we brought you to the Prime’s personal palace until we can get everything sorted up. So let me actually get you out of these.” As he spoke, he gently removed the cuffs off of Prowl’s wrists. “Just a precaution case you tried to jump Ratch or something.”

“And I’ll go get him, make sure you’re good to go then I can take you for a meeting with Prime himself.” Jazz smiled and set his servo on Prowl’s shoulder while he watched Prowl rub his wrists lightly. “Just a bit alright?” 

Prowl watched as Jazz left the room, finally being able to cradle his helm. He took a deep vent before chuckling lowly to himself. This had to be some sort of messed of nightmare. He was going to meet the Prime after getting kidnapped by his mechs twice.


	23. Peril induced sex

Alarms blared and lights flashed red as Jazz shoved Prowl into the nearest utility closet. He cursed and pressed his audio horn against the door. Listening as several different set of pedes steps came rushing from the area he had just dragged Prowl from.

Turning, he looked at Prowl, who thankfully wasn’t hurt much aside from a few dents and scratches. Jazz watched Prowl motion to him and the door. To which Jazz shook his helm and softly whispered to him, “We can’t leave here anytime soon. I know they don’t check here, might be a closet but I changed it a while back ago to look like the wall when I needed a safe space.” 

Pushing himself away from the door, Jazz realized how close he was to Prowl. The closet had been the perfect size for him, but seeing as how Prowl was larger and bulkier than Jazz. More of the space had been taken up, leaving them pressed bumper to bumper. Grinning despite the situation, Jazz patted Prowl’s chest, “Sorry, this was only ever meant to house a single mech. Don’t give us much room to move.”

Prowl nodded slowly, leaning his helm back against the wall. Glaring up at the red light that flashed every few klicks even inside the tiny room. He wondered how long they were going to have to stay in here with the base on high alert that someone was present. There was a high possibility that they weren’t going to make it out alive.

Jazz frowned as he watched Prowl, he moved his servos to rest on his friend’s hips before speaking softly, “This is gonna sound real sudden and everything Prowler. But, let me make love to you.”

Immediately snapping his gaze to Jazz’s visor, he opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out at first, “What?”

“You heard me, we’re probably not going to get out of here in one piece. I want to go down with no regrets, I know we wanted to take it slow. But let me love you?” Jazz ran his servos lightly up and down Prowl’s sides while he waited for a response. 

Prowl leaned down and tilted Jazz’s helm up, kissing him lightly. “Yes.”

Jazz grinned and pushed Prowl fully back against the wall. “Keep quiet now Prowler. We can’t get caught.” He reached behind Prowl’s knees, pulling him so Prowl’s legs buckled under him. Before Prowl slid all the way, Jazz shoved his knee between his legs. Using his weight to pin him to the wall.

He buried his face into Prowl’s neck, speaking lowly into it, “I got you, let me take care of you.” Moving his servos up, Jazz ran digits over Prowl’s headlights. Scraping the sensitive glass with his clawed digits before freezing as a heavy set of pede steps stopped seemingly in front of their closet space.

Prowl tensed, knowing full well that on the other side of the door was a Decepticon that would definitely kill them on sight. He looked at the door before dropping his gaze to Jazz who had regained his confidence and begun to rub his knee between his legs.

“They aren’t stopping me now, so open up.” Jazz put more pressure up against Prowl’s covers.


	24. Secret Identity

Prowl sighed as he rubbed his face, dragging his pedes while he stepped up to the door of his apartment. Exhaustion pulled at him heavily, he shook his helm and frowned as he had to punch in the code for his door for the third time after getting it wrong, again.

He stepped in as soon as the door had slid open. Already deeply regretting the double shift he had just pulled. Rubbing his optics, he turned the lights on and froze. A few paces in front was a decently large puddle of energon. 

Instantly on high alert, Prowl pulled his standard enforcer grade pistol. Fanning out his doorwings, he looked around before stepping closer to the puddle. It seemed fresh and there were more droplets of energon that led away from the main puddle.

Slowly Prowl moved forward, trying not to make much noise while he followed the trail over to his washracks. He moved his helm close to the door, unable to hear anything from inside. He slowly opened the door and turned on the light. Quickly scanning the room with his gun raised.

His optics locked onto the crumpled ever familiar silver frame resting against the wall. Dropping his weapon, Prowl noticed the puddle of energon that was leaking out from the mech from a large nasty looking gash on the mech’s abdomen. “Meister..”

Subspacing his weapon, Prowl moved closer and kneeled down by Meister. He let his servos hover, over him. Stopping himself short from touching as it set in just who he was about to touch. This was Meister, the most renowned vigilante in all of Iacon. And the mech who had taunted him just out of reach.

Yet here he was in his washracks, bleeding out in front of him.

Prowl shook his helm, Jazz would kill him for messing up an opportunity to meet a hero for him. Despite how many times Prowl warned his friend to not hero worship a vigilante but that hadn’t stopped him. He considered comming Jazz for a moment but decided against it, he didn’t want to risk injury.

He set his servo on Meister’s shoulder and shook him lightly. Tensing and forcing himself to stay put when Meister’s helm slowly lifted and he locked gazes with the black visor that guarded the mech’s optics.

Meister watched Prowl then lowering his gaze to where his own servo was poorly attempting to stem the leakage of all his energon before looking back up to those blue optics, “Didn’t know where to go Prowler. They got me good this time.”

“Not my home for one, you should have gone to a medical center.” Prowl lifted Meister’s servo up to get a good look before pulling a rag out of his subspace and pressing against the wound. Ignoring the hiss and grunt of pain it got him, “I would be afraid you would be here to kill me but I don’t even think you can sit up.”

Meister grunted as he attempted to sit up, but was stopped by both Prowl’s servos pushing him back down and the pain. “Don’t think you’re wrong there.”

Prowl frowned, “There isn’t much I can do, this is beyond my own knowledge. You need an actual medic.” 

Shaking his head slowly, Meister pressed the rag firmly against the wound, “Can’t. They’ll know who I am, call enforcers. Don’t really feel like ending up in cuffs tonight.”

“How do you know that I just won’t arrest you? I very well can.” Prowl stood and moved to rummage through a cabinet, searching for a small emergency repair kit he had stashed somewhere.

“I trust you.” Prowl stopped with his servo around the kit to look at Meister, waiting for him to continue. “I know you, you won’t turn me in.” With a tired sigh Meister slumped back against the wall. “You like the chase too much.”

Prowl scoffed softly but hurried back to Meister’s side, setting the kit down and opening it. He was going through, picking what he thought he needed when Meister’s energon covered servo wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.

“Look at me, I have to show you something.” 

Growing wary, Prowl nodded. “Fine?”

“Just don’t panic and help me sit up a bit.” Meister winced as Prowl did sit him up, resting a bit higher against the wall now. He looked at Prowl before outstretching his servos to his sides. 

Prowl watched in a mild fascination as Meister’s armor seemingly changed and shifted right before his optics. His fascination quickly turned to worry though as he could see him struggling and wincing in pain. By the time he realized Meister had stopped, he realized he wasn't looking at a stranger vigilante but at his friend. 

“Jazz!?”

“Heya Prowler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) one more


	25. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cont. of last chapter

"You knew this whole time?"

"Yep. He wouldn't trust anyone else enough to even look at a scratch on his aft."” 

“That’s why he wanted me to make you my primary medic in case of anything. Considering he trusts you with so much.” Prowl rubbed at his chin before hovering over Ratchet, watching him finish up patching up Jazz’s abdomen. 

“Maybe. But kid, if you keep hovering over me, I promise I’m going to drop you into stasis and shove you in your own closet to keep you out of my way.” Ratchet didn't even raise his helm to look at Prowl with his mild threat. 

Prowl stepped a few paces away, sitting down in the chair he had pulled into his berthroom once both he and Ratchet had moved Jazz onto his berth. 

Ratchet nodded, before he moved away from Jazz. Cleaning his servos with a rag he had placed to the side, “You have no idea how lucky you are. A wound like that, you should have just gone to any medic, if you didn’t I wasn’t arriving today. You would have been dead you stubborn brat.”

Jazz sheepishly smiled up at Ratchet, he made a feeble attempt to swat at Ratchet’s servo but the strong pain chip in him made him miss by a long shot. It made Ratchet sigh and push Jazz’s servo back down onto the berth.

Turning to Prowl, he pointed at him and then back at Jazz. “Watch him, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Ratchet shot Jazz a glare, “Anything more stupid. Comm me if anything changes, I need to recharge.”

Prowl nodded, rising from his chair to walk Ratchet out from the apartment before quickly returning to Jazz. Only to find him attempting to push himself up. “Jazz no.” He placed his servos onto Jazz’s shoulders and pushed him back down gently before sitting himself on the edge of his own berth. “You nearly offline yourself, please rest.”

Groaning, Jazz relented and nodded, dropping his helm back onto one of Prowl’s pillows. “Thank you for not letting me die.”

“That’s a dumb thing to thank me for.” Prowl shook his helm as he pulled a thermal blanket over Jazz’s frame, “I wasn’t about to let you die. Vigilante or not.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“I don’t want to stress you, but I have to know. Why?” Prowl set a servo over the lump he assumed was Jazz’s servos under the blankets, “Why didn’t you tell me, I trust you with everything.”

Jazz sighs and looks away, pursing his lips. “Believe me, I wanted to. I struggled with not telling you everyday.” From under the blanket, he attempted to hold Prowl’s servo. “I didn’t tell you ‘cause who I was involved with Prowler. I didn’t want any bad mechs coming after you for being Meister.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you got hurt.” Jazz shook his helm.

Prowl squeezed Jazz’s servo, nodding. “I suppose I understand and I can forgive you for not telling me. But I’m in the loop now so keep me in it okay?”

“Yeah, I promise Prowler. Looks like Meister’s gonna have an officer partner? Maybe?”

“I didn’t agree to anything, but maybe Jazz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me in this little adventure. Everyone's comments gave me confidence to keep going and finishing this all up. I hope everyone enjoyed it. <3


End file.
